Hybrid
by xxWARxx
Summary: She remebered thinking that she should just die; the world would be better off without her and this damn curse. She remembered thinking that before she fell to her knees. And then...well, then there was nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

"Hey Jade," called the little Water Tribe boy. "Come play with us.

The little girl ran towards the group of little kids. Each of them had a ball of snow in there hands. It was snowing, just as it always in the Northern Water Tribe. They were in the courtyard having their little snowball fights, playing games just as all little kids should. They all seemed the same. The only difference was that some of them were waterbenders. Jade wasn't one of the few.

"What are we going to play?" Jade asked.

"We're just going to have a snowball fight," replied her best friend, Ami. She had light brown hair with the darkest blue eyes and the prettiest tan skin anyone had ever laid eyes on. Unlike Ami, Jade was surprisingly pale for a member of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Okay," she said.

"Positions!" yelled another little boy.

They all split up into two groups. Each had the same amount of waterbenders. Snowballs were thrown across the courtyard. All the kids were laughing, smiling, having the time of their lives. Except for one. One dark haired boy stood in the corner of the fort on the opposite team. He glared at Jade from where he was.

_What's his problem? _Jade thought as something hard hit her in the face. She fell to the ground. The little boy that was glaring at her crouched in front of her smiling in a way that sent a stab of fear through her.

"That's for giving me this," he said as he pointed to a white puckered line that ran from his ear all the way down to the corner of his mouth.

Years ago, they had a snow ball fight just like this one. Jade had thrown a snow ball at the back of his head and he fell forward. His face had caught a jagged piece of ice ad he got cut. Ever since then, they had avoided each other at all costs.

Ami rushed over to them and pulled his arm.

"Get away from her!"

He shoved Ami and she fell to the ground. She stared at this little waterbender incredulously. He turned his attention back to Jade who was wide-eyed.

"I said I sorry," she whispered. "What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to feel the same pain I did."

He rose his hands above his head and in one fluid motion water was coming down full speed on her. Before it could hit her, though, she ducked her head and shifted it so it splashed into puddle of nothingness to her left. Amazed at what she had done, Jade looked up to see his face. Shock and anger twisted into his features.

_I'm not supposed to be a bender._

He raised his hands again and curled them into fists. Above her, two tiny orbs of ice formed. The young boy swung his arms down so fast Jade could here the tinywhooshing noise it made. She looked up saw the ice coming down, so close to her. Then she did the unspeakable.

Jade lifted her hand, palm facing upward. Fire spewed from it. It was beautiful and shocking. Orange flames twisting upward from her hand, smaller yellow ones dancing around those. They young girl marveled at it. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Just like that. Her palm was still faced upward, her gaze was still fixed in the sky even though there was nothing to look at besides clouds. The two orbs of ice were gone.

_It's not possible._

But it was.

"You freak," one said.

"You can't be able to bend two elements," said another. "You shouldn't even be able to bend one."

"Crazy," one other commented.

They kept throwing taunts at her. Ami was by her side in instant. She hauled Jade to her feet. She was now aware of the crowd she had gathered. Looks of shock, pity, disgust, and anger were on their faces. Tears welled and her throat began to burn. Ami tugged on her arm.

"C'mon."

They ran. Even as they did the taunts still rang in her ears. Especially one in particular.

_You don't belong here._

Just as they reached her mom, she knew her life would never be the same.

"What happened, Ami?" she asked as she took in her daughter's tears.

And so she explained. From the beginning of the snowball fight to the end when she was bending fire. When Ami had finished, her mom hurried them inside.

"Mom," Jade began. "What's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you, sweetie," her mother assured her. "You're just different."

"Different how?"

"You have a great ability, Jade," she gestured toward a chair. "Sit down and I'll explain everything."

And explain everything she did. Little did the young bender know that this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_Five years later_

The guards dragged me into the throne room. I struggled against their vice grip on my arms, not that it did any good. It just made them tighten their grip. I swear all circulation in my arms stopped. Permanently. This wasn't exactly how I thought I was going to see the Fire Lord. I kept my head down and tried to take deep calming breaths.

"Fire Lord Zuko," said the female guard. "We found this one trying to break into the palace."

He kept his gaze straight on me. Instead of letting the guards do away with me like I though he would, he did he said something surprising:

"Leave," he ordered. "I would like to speak with her alone."

The guards looked at each other before tossing me to floor just a few feet from where he sat. I fell to my knees with my hair in my face and narrowed eyes.

I looked up at him. The Fire Lord was sitting on the pillows only rich people could afford because of how much silk and threading is used for it. A row of fire in front of him and behind him was crackling. He had a scar on the upper left side of his face, covering his whole entire eye. The red was darker around that and a shade lighter everywhere else. His eyes were a light gold color. He looked about two yeas older than me.

"Why did you try to break into my palace?" he asked calmly.

"I needed to see you," I said quietly. "I'm different. I can do something…strange and I don't even know why or how. I was told you were one of the two that could help me."

He stared at me. "What is that you can do and why do you need my help? And what do you mean _one _f the _two_ people that can help you."

I took a deep breath. "I can bend fire –"

He raised his hand and I stopped talking. "Okay," he said a little sarcastically, obviously annoyed. "So you can bend fire. I can too. Something a lot of people from the Fire Nation can do. I still don't see why _I'm_ the one that needs to help you."

"I'm not from the Fire Nation. And I can also bend water. My mother told me you could help me."

"That's not possible," he chuckled. "You can't bend fire if you can bend water. Unless, of course, you're the Avatar. Which isn't possible because the Avatar is still alive."

"Well I can," I replied sarcastically.

"What's your name, how old are you, and where are you from?"

"My name is Jade. I'm fifteen years old and I'm from the Northern Water Tribe," I answered. "I can bend fire and water and I came here seeking your help Fire Lord Zuko."

"I don't believe this," the young Fire Lord muttered. "Guards!"

The same two guards came in and grabbed me by the arms again. I was just beginning to be dragged around like some doll when a thought came to mind.

_Wouldn't hurt to try._

I took a deep breath again then focused on the fire coming Fire Lord Zuko's throne. I curled my fingers into a fist then unclenched slowly. Each time I did I let out a breath. I did it again. Then another. A fourth time. Fifth. Finally, just as I was working on my sixth one, the fire ceased completely. All of it was gone. The guards turned around a gaped. The Fire Lord was wide eyed. His gaze darted from me to guards until he finally he closed his eyes and the fire was back. I could feel it's heat from where I was.

"Let her go," he called hesitantly.

The guards did but reluctantly. "Leave."

The guards were gone and it was just us in the throne room again. "What do I need to do to help you?"

"You have to teach me firebending."

"What about waterbending?"

"My mother told me a girl could help me with that," I said. "A girl named Kalana or Karine, or something like that."

"Katara."

"Yes," I replied

He thought for a moment. If he didn't teach me firebending, I would die. Even if I was just taught waterbending, the result would still be the same. I need his help and once I get it, I'm going to find the man that caused –

"I'll help you," the Fire Lord answered hesitantly. "And I'll try to contact Katara. For now you'll stay at the palace. The maid will take you to you're room."

I stared at him in shock. "Thank you," I breathed. "You don't know how gr –"

"Practice starts in the afternoon," he cut me off. "Jem will take you to your room."

He gestured to the pale girl who was about my height with short black hair and full lips. She smiled kindly at me and led me away.

We reached a giant door that was made of metal with a Fire Nation insignia on it. Jem opened the door and led me inside. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a dark crimson red. There was a mirror and a little desk with a stool pushed under it. I looked to my right next to the desk was a balcony.

Jem walked over to a wooden door "Here is the washroom," she said. "If you need anything just knock on my door. My room is right down the hall. Someone will be here with clothes for you. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

She smiled kindly at me. "You're welcome."

Then she left the room. I desperately needed clothes. The guards took my bag from me when they grabbed me and decided to crush my bones with their bare hands. The Water Tribe dress I was wearing was tattered and had dirt smeared into it. My hair was a tangled, disgusting mess and I probably had bags under my eyes I looked out to the balcony to the full moon-

I heard something, almost like a whisper, in my ears, wrapping around me.

_What the hell?_

The light knock on the door made me jump.

I rushed over to the door and opened it. A petite lady stood in front of me with a huge stack of clothes in her hands, the colors back, gold, and dark red blending together.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. "I'm Surin. These are yours."

Surin handed me the clothes. "That should cover you for the rest of the week."

She reached behind her and grabbed something. "And so are these." She handed me a pair of black boots that had a strip of gold running from the top the bottom.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Surin hastily. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then she was gone.

I walked over to the door that led to wash room. There was a mirror on the left side of the room and on the right was what looked like a tub.

_So out of place. I feel so out of place. I don't belong here._

I was better off dying. Nobody cared whether I lived or died except for three people I would most likely never see again. To everyone else I was a freak hybrid that people were scared of.

Two elements. Two polar opposite elements that no one should be able to bend except for the Avatar.

_You're special Jade. You are destined for great things. To live, there needs to be balance. Equal dark as there is light. Sun and moon, fire and water, hot and cold, day and night. Just because you're different doesn't mean anything bad. This gift is good. So utterly and completely good._

I remember those words as if it were yesterday. My mother told me those exact words the day I learned I could bend both Fire and Water. That day ten years ago…

Someone called my name and that is what brought me back to reality. I came out of the washroom to see Surin standing in the middle of the room with a small try in her hands. The tray hand a tea cup and tea pot. I could see the faint traces of smoke coming from the stout.

She placed it on the little table near my bed.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked kindly.

"No thank you. That'll be all."

She nodded once before she turned around and walked out of the door without another word.

I took the tea pot in my hands and dipped it gently. The piping hot tea flowed from the stout and into the small cup. A drop landed on my finger and I put the pot down hastily and instinctively brought my finger to my mouth. I pressed it against my tongue. After about a minute I pulled it out to reveal a red spot where the drop was.

_Best not to drink it now._

I looked back at the washroom door. I walked over to it, pushed it open, and filled the tub with hot water. I stripped down and got in the water eagerly. I relaxed for a little before I washed all the dirt and grime off me. I washed my hair three times, just to be thorough. By the time I was done with everything and I had dried off, the water was black as night.

"Ugh," I groaned. "That's disgusting."

I dried off and went to change into something Surin had given me. I ended up in a dark red silk night gown that. There was a black ribbon around the waist area.

_Strange._

The room smelled of jasmine tea. I walked over to the little table and poured myself a cup, then walked out to the balcony. I rested my elbows on the cold metal railing, tea cup clasped tightly in both hands. I took a sip and looked at the sky. It was a full moon. I let out a deep sigh and closed my they were back.

The whispers.

They were all around me.

My head started throbbing. My eyelids became heavy. Red spots danced across my vision. Pain exploded…everywhere. I stumbled back and started making my way back to the room. I tripped and almost fell twice until I finally made it to he door way. I, surprisingly, still clutched the tea in my hand. I froze. And when I did, so did everything else. All the pain, the red splotches clouding my vision, the burning, it all just stopped.

Then I saw a flash of white light.

And all the pain came back to me. Only this time, it was ten times worse.

Tea still clutched in my hand, I fell to the ground. I made a strangled noise. It was overwhelming, the pain. Red blobs clouded my sight once again, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear. I closed my eyes.

_I'm too late_.

I had enough energy to open my eyes. The red was still there but it was faint. I could see my outstretched arm. In my hand was the delicate little tea cup, its contents soaking the floor beneath me. Only, the tea wasn't it's normal color; greenish yellow. It looked darker. Then I realized what was wrong with it.

It was tinged with red.

I looked down to see myself lying in a puddle of my blood.

I closed my eyes.

_I'm too late_.

Was the last coherent thought I had before I slipped away into the black abyss.

**I tried to make it suspenseful at the end. Love it? Hate it? Got a question? Or maybe a suggestion? Tell me all of it in your review. Please? You **_**know**_** you want to. Just press the cute little button. Go on, it doesn't bite.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

Pain.

That was all I could feel.

Pure excruciating pain exploding with each struggled breath I took.

My eyes opened slightly and I saw a girl with big dark blue eyes, tan skin, and long thick dark brown hair standing over me.

Then there was an explosion of red.

* * *

"Who is she Zuko?" the young waterbender asked.

The Fire Lord sighed. "Her name is Jade. She's from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Then why is she here?" she questioned.

"Because she –" he stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. "She can bend Water and Fire."

The girl was quiet for a moment. "You don't think she's _her_ do you?"

"I know she is," he answered quietly. "You can easily tell."

"How do you know?"

"My mother, Katara," his voice held no emotion whatsoever. "She told me once that someone who could do something like this would need my help. That I shouldn't turn her down. That she was supposed to be important to me or something like that. And that a waterbending friend could also help her."

Katara stared down at the injured girl. Her eyes opened for a moment, then closed again. She sighed and in one swift movement she was waterbending the water out of her flask. The water gloved her hand like second skin and she put it over the girl's side. Immediately the water traveled up her entire injured left side. From her hip to just below her arm pit was a deep red gash. The water glowed faintly before Katara spoke again.

"This is going to take a while."

Zuko nodded once.

Then, suddenly, Jade shot up. Her head was tilted back, her mouth open. The one thing that caught their attention was that her eyes were black as midnight. Suddenly a ball of fire formed in her hand and the water from Katara's flask swished in her hand.

It was beautiful. The fire was thick and swirled in her hand. The crystal clear water was formed in the shape of a band, the water running in a circle. It was beautiful. Neither bender was able to take their eyes off their opposite element. Then Jade's hands turned and the two swirling elements reached out and curled around each other. The line they formed was long. The fire wasn't being doused by the water and the water wasn't evaporating because of the fire.

Jade gasped and as quickly as it had come it was over. She fell back onto her bed and her eyes returned to normal; amberish gold with tiny flecks of blue.

Zuko caught one word in particular just before they closed again.

"Brother."

Katara gaped at him while he gaped at the girl that had uttered those words.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
